Rehabilitation
by thisisitlucy
Summary: "She's terrfied. Whatever happened left her completely...broken." May is left a shell of what she once was. But Ash is determined to help her and confront the demons of her past. Advanced Shipping
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: Ash and May are both 17, Max and Dawn 10, Brock is 19 in the present tense of the chapters._**

* * *

 _Silver light slipped through the dark branches of the towering trees. Leaves rustled softly as a gentle breeze blew over the quiet forest. Water slipped down gray-colored rocks into a sapphire pool and colorful lilies floating peacefully atop the pure water. It was an untouched piece of forest that was waiting for someone, anyone, to discover its blissful beauty. The lavish haven was untouched by both Pokemon and human—it hadn't had a soul enter in a thousand years._

 _A_ crack _filled the air, followed by endless scream of desperation. The forest seemed to shudder at the sound, the branches pulling themselves closer together, though they strained their ears to hear more._

 _Something stumbled through the forest's wall of bushes, pushing through with a ragged breath. A girl tumbled into view, her eyes wild. Her eyes darted around wildly as her companion came into view—an abnormally small Torchic._

 _Both travelers bodies were covered in a disgusting mixture of blood, mud, and sweat. The clothes hung off the girl in strips and the Torchic's wing was bent at a strange girl's hands were bleeding badly as she picked up her companion._

 _Another gunshot rang through the air causing the girl to dart forward._

" _Come on," she pressed the Torchic to her chest, eyeing the crystal pond. "We have to keep moving."_

 _She rushed towards the pond slipping her body into the water. "Come on, girl," she whispered to the Torchic as another gunshot rang out. "We are_ so _close."_ _The girl held the Torchic in one arm as she swam forward, towards the waterfall._

" _We can just-"_

 _Suddenly, the Torchic jumped out of the the girl's arms with one mighty flip. The bird turned its head and locked eyes with her friend, a sorrowful look in the bird's dark blue eyes. Before the girl could cry out to call the Pokemon back to her, the fire starter darted into the nearby bushes as the intruders rushed into the natural haven._

 _The girl ducked her head under, swimming towards the waterfall and praying they did not see her or her companion._

 _A group of people dressed in black stopped in the center, eyeing the haven skeptically._

 _Breaking the surface behind the waterfall and keeping her head low, the girl was praying to the every god that they would turn away and leave. Her eyes scanned for her beloved Torchic. Her heart beat against her chest as she tried not to move, afraid she would give her position away. She had finally tasted freedom, something she had forgotten how it felt._

" _She couldn't have gotten far," a deep voice growled, stepping towards the pool of water._

" _Right," a female chimed, following the male. "She was too badly injured to make a decent escape."_

 _The group chuckled darkly, their minds wandering back to the damage they had done._

" _I wonder," the male raised a sleek gun and pointed it at the waterfall. May's eyes widened with fear as she saw the others members of the group mimic the motion._

 _The forest seemed to hold its breath and the girl's teeth tore into the flesh of her tongue. The girl turned her head, noting the wall of rocks behind her. She was trapped._

 _Before the deep-voice male could pull the trigger, Torchic rushed into the forest._

" _Tor chic chic tor," the bird growled._

 _She locked eyes with the man before firing Ember at him. The fire colored seeds slammed into the man's face, the gun dropping out of his hands. The tired, sore, and nearly exhausted bird then darted off into the forest._

" _Follow that bird!" the man bellowed as he picked up his gun with one fluid motion. "Catch it and you catch the girl."_

 _The girl watched in horror as the group rushed away. Energy and anger pulsed through her as she swam under the waterfall and towards the pond's end. She dragged her bleeding body out and tried to push it onto its feet._

" _No!" she whispered, her heart breaking as she tried to rush after her friend. "They'll kill her. They'll kill Torchic."_

 _The girl's knees buckled the moment she stood straight and she fell to the ground, landing in a heap. Tears of frustration fell out of sapphire eyes. Her friend, her treasured friend, was sacrificing herself for her._

 _The girl knew she would never catch up, her body far too damaged to make the journey. Yet, she still pulled it forward desperate to, somehow, make it. Her arms collapsed, pain filling her system._

 _She tried to scream in anguish, yet not a sound would leave her lips. Her fist slammed feebly into the ground as sobs wracked her broken body. The girl's vision began to fade black as her body relaxed into the ground. She thought of one thing before she lost herself to total and complete exhalation:_

Losing Torchic was like losing a piece of myself.

Golden light broke the horizon, bright strands flooding the shining streets of Petalburg City. People slowly trickled out onto the sparkling streets, smiles growing on faces. But one person darted down the street, a worried look on his sweat-covered face. Patrons gasped at the sight, quickly stepping aside to allow the panicked nine-year-old boy to pass.

The child's glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as his hands swung wildly in the air, as though he could pull himself towards his destination.

Max Maple was running faster than he ever had before. His body was covered in a sleek layer of sweat as he rushed towards the Petalburg Gym. There was only one thought on his mind as he rushed forward.

 _She's back._

 _ **5 Months Later...**_

She was running. Baby blue and pink athletic shoes slapping the pale-colored sidewalk. Her black-colored hair was pulled into a high pony as she pushed herself to keep the fast pace.

Earphones were shoved roughly in her ears while her shining pink mp3 spurted off a hard-bass song. One hand was gripping a water bottle while it moved in perfect sync with the other while green eyes remained forward, watching her glossy landscape shift into rough nature. Tall trees replaced taller buildings while cement slowly morphed into dirt.  
The girl didn't bother to slow her pace. She, on the other hand, pushed her tired body to go faster-ignoring any feelings of fatigue that filled her.

 _Stronger._

Her lips formed a small smile.

 _Faster._

Her mind began to wander.

 _Smarter._

Her thoughts turned to her mistakes. Mistakes that would _never_ happen again.

 _Better-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her body collided with another, send a shock-wave of pain through her. She tumbled to the hard, rocky ground as earphones were roughly yanked out of her ears. She caught a glimpse of her mp3 as it flew away from her body.

Her eyes closed as her back shoulders dug into the dirt. A gasp escaped her lips as her head snapped back, colliding with the ground.

The gasp morphed into a groan as her eyes fluttered close.

 _Pain._

"Pika pika!"

"Yeah buddy," a deep voice responded. "I'm fine."

The girl's body tensed as she shot up, pushing herself away from the second. Her mind whirled as her eyes spotted the yellow electric mouse that stood beside its sitting trainer. Warning bells went off as she pushed herself to unsteady feet.

Her hands snatched the forgotten water bottle and the broken mp3 that lay in the dirt, its shatter screen sparkling in the bright noon sun.

Curses flew in her mind as she turned on her pink heel and took back the way she came, forcing her body to move faster and her mind to ignore the screams of unjust that left the lips of the trainer.

Her body was shaking, yet not a soul she passed noticed. The two cursed as her broken form pushed past them. After all, what was _so_ important that she had to get to?

Neither guessed that she was running _away_ from fear. Because she knew the moment it caught up with her-the nightmares would return.

Ash Ketchum sat on the dirt road, his head throbbing and his ego bruised. Annoyance filled his soul as he watched the retreating form of a teenage girl. No matter what he shouted, she ignored his cries and fell back into her rapid pace as if nothing had happened.

"Rude much?" Ash spoke, glancing at the yellow mouse beside him. Pikachu nodded, glaring where the girl had gone.

"Oh well, buddy," Ash pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his jeans in the process. "We won't let her ruin our day now will we?"

Pikachu nodded, "Chu!"

"Now come on," Ash held down his hand, allowing the mouse to climb up and place himself on his trainer's shoulder. "We gotta get back to the Poke-Center to pick up Brock and Dawn. Then we can go up to the Maple Residence to go see Max."

Pikachu nodded with excitement as the Pokemon trainer set his course towards town, a smile falling on his lips as the runner disappeared from his head. Who knew that she would reappear rather quickly?

* * *

 _ **this is my first fic and I would love any feedback. Please try to be kind though. Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you two meet Max?" 10 year old Dawn Kingston glanced at her two, older male companion. Brock and Ash had large grins plastered on their faces at the mention of their old companion.

"Well,: Ash crossed his arms behind his head, the image filling his mind. "It started at when I went ot the Petalburg gym..."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ash smiled as he finished the dinner at the Maple Residence._

 _"I'm so jealous of you Ash," eight year old Max cried as he stared down at his plate. "You get to go out and see Pokemon while I'm stuck here. All on my own."_

 _Caroline Maple patted her son's hand, glancing out the window._

 _"Don't worry Max," Norman sympathized. "You'll be ten in two years and then you can start your own journey!"_

 _Max crossed his arms. "I'll be nine in a couple of weeks! Plus a year is way too long! And May waited even longer than that to start hers."_

 _"And only with bribing," Caroline supplied. Caroline glanced at her dinner guest. "She wanted to see the world—without a pokemon."_

 _"Isn't that dangerous?" Ash cut in as a thousand questions ran through his head. Most of them centered around the Maple's daughter, May._

 _"Yes," Norman said before his wife could answer. "Extremely."_

 _"And May is a 'Daddy's Girl'," Max whispered to Ash. "So there was no way Dad was letting her leave. He was even reluctant to let her go with a pokemon."_

 _"Was not!" Norman snapped, but at the look his wife supplied, the man slouched his shoulders. "Okay, okay. Yes, I was a little reluctant."_

 _Caroline nodded as the table laughed._

 _"Well Max," Ash glanced at his forever-companion and the elder Maples. "If it's okay with your parents, you could always come with me."_

 _Max jumped to his feet, his hands slamming on the wooden table. "Really?!"_

 _"Sure," Ash smiled._

 _"Oh Ash," Caroline smiled at the boy. "That's incredibly nice, but are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah," Ash nodded. "He could study while I go to gym battles and he could see how other gyms run-letting him gain experience before the others."_

 _"Well," Norman glanced at the elder boy before turning his gaze to his son. "Do you think you could handle Max?"_

 _"Trust me when I say this," Ash looked at the two concerned parents. "I can handle whatever Max throws at me, plus," he glanced at the boy in question. "It'll be nice to have another traveling companion."_

 _"Pika pika!" the yellow mouse cried out in annoyance._

 _"You're great too, Pikachu," Ash said, waving his hands at his verbal mistake. "But it might be better—for the both of us—if I have some human interaction as well?"_

 _Pikachu nodded vigorously at that, causing more laughter to fill the air._

 _"Well, if you are really up to and Max wants to-" Norman was cut off as Max yelled with delight._

 _"Thank you!" the young boy fled to his bedroom as the parents laughed again._

 _"Thanks Ash," Caroline nodded at the dark haired boy. "You really made his day."_

 _"Perhaps you'll see May while you're out there," Norman added. "If you do can you tell her to call us, but don't make it sound like a chore alright? I don't want my baby girl thinking we don't trust her...Cause we do!" Norman added the last bit in a rush, causing his wife to snicker._

 _"How long has she been out?" Ash questioned._

 _"About three weeks," Caroline said while Norman answered, "Twenty four days and thirteen hours."_

 _Ash laughed as he watched Caroline smack her husband in the chest._

 _"Will you stop it with the precious count?"_

 _"Not till she gets home," Norman replied, crossing his arms. "Not till my baby girl gets home and is safe in my house."_

 _Asg laughed again as Max rushed down the stairs, a yellow backpack on his small back._

 _"Ready!"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Wow," Dawn looked at Ash. "You just took him in?"

"Yeah," Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Brock joined a day later and Max is a pretty easy-going kid, once you get used to him."

Dawn laughed. "How long did you travel with him?"

"A year and a half, about," Ash informed. "He left about a week before we met, actually."

"Really?" Dawn cocked her head. "That's convenient."

"Well the kid was nearly ten," Brock added.

"But he left in a hurry," Ash voiced. "We were at a Pokecenter about a week out from his home, heading back to drop him off for a bit, ya know?"

Dawn nodded.

"And he got this strange call," Brock said. "It was in the middle of the night, I mean Nurse Joy came rushing in. Said something about his father having important news. After the call he literally picked up his bag, waved a small goodbye before running off towards his house in the middle of the night. Wouldn't take no for an answer. He got us so worried."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, we got a call though, a few days after, telling us he was fine."

"He looked upset though," Brock told Dawn. "Something was really bothering him."

"I wonder what it was," Dawn said, then shrugged her shoulders. "Suppose you can ask him when we get to the Maple Residence in...how long?"

"We are almost there," Brock informed.

"Good," Ash smiled as Pikachu nodded in agreement. "I'm starved!"

Caroline Maple stared the window of her home, her eyes locked with the strange building located in her green backyard as her mind wandered to the girl inside. A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she imagined what was going on behind the red door. Her eyes traveled upwards, imaging the empty bedroom above and its nicely made bed. A bed that had barely been used. Caroline could picture the closet full of clothes that told lies about the owner.

The woman did not know what happened to the inhabitant of the room above that had changed her so drastically.

A doorbell rang, causing Caroline to snap about of her sorrowful thoughts.

"I got it!" ten year old Max set down the last napkin in a rush before hurrying to the door. "It's gotta be Ash and Brock, plus the blue-haired girl!"

"Dawn!" Caroline supplied, laughing slightly at her son's antics. "I haven't even seen the girl and I can remember her name."

"Whatever mom!" Max called back as his hand wrapped around the cool metal of the golden knob. The boy pulled the door open and smiled up at the two men he considered his older brothers: Ash Ketchum and Brock Jackson.

"Hey Max!" Ash waved at the stun boy.

"Pika pi chu!"

Max wrapped his arms around both Ash and Brock.

"HI!"

The two older boys and Pikachu laughed as the third companion pressed her Piplup to her chest, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy with glasses.

Eh, was the only word that came to mind for the bluenette.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Max released the two guys. "Mom is getting food ready."

"Max," Ash rolled his eyes at the young boy's enthusiasm. "This is Dawn Kingston, she's joining us on our journey."

Max turned his eyes to Dawn, eyeing her up and down. "Hmm..."

Dawn winced under his gaze, her body tensing as he looked her over.

"Nice choice in Pokemon," the boy finally spoke after minutes of thinking. "I would have chosen Piplup too if I had your starters. But, I have a Treecko as my own starter." The boy puffed his chest as the two older ones laughed again, recounting all the times the younger boy had stated he would have a Treecko.

"I see," Dawn added, unsure of what to say.

"MAX!" Norman's voice called out.

"YES!?" Max turned his body, looking towards the kitchen as his friends slipped inside.

"Go get your sister for dinner?"

Max groaned, his shoulders slouching. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Max groaned again, walking towards the backyard. "I'm taking she is in her cave?"

"Max!" Caroline's voice was brisk in the warm air of the household. "Do not call it that."

"What?" Max shot back. "It's not like she cares."

"I care," Caroline snapped, her temper flaring causing both Brock and Ash to share uneasy looks. What had gotten into the sweet Mrs. Caroline Maple?

Caroline turned to her guests, a smile gracing her lips once more. "How about you three make yourself at home at the dining table? Dinner is ready."

Max grumbled as he made his trek out to the building that lay in his backyard.

"Stupid...dumb...I'm ten years old and she still...stupid sister." Max felt a pang at the insult towards his sister.

 _I love her to death but she is such a bigger pain now._

Max stomped into the building, the smell of bleach and lemon filling the air. A constant slapping sound filled the air as Max spotted his sister. Decked out in a bright pink sports bra and matching shorts, May Maple was slamming punches and kicks into the hanging bag.

Standing at 5'4'', the 17 year old girl had her black hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she pushed every ounce of fear into her hits.

 _Stronger. Fast. Smarter. Better. Stronger. Faster. Smarter. Better._ The matra's was the girl's own personal soundtrack as she pushed away her demons.

"May," Max called out. "May it's time for dinner."

"I'm. Not. Going." May growled out. "Sorry."

"We have guests," Max sighed. "And Mom is already stressed out enough."

May stopped mid-swing, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Max, I really don't think-"

"I know." Max looked at his sister, an apologetic smile on his lips. "But it'd make Mom really happy since you barely make the other two meals."

 _Or eat them._

May straightened, her body tight. "Fine." She walked past her brother, eyes dead ahead. "I'll go."

Max sighed. Whatever had happened had taken his sister and left this demon instead.

* * *

Ash leaned back, his arms spread out as he recited a story to Norman and Caroline at the table as they waited for the two younger Maples to arrive. "And that's when I said-"

"What is _that_ doing here?!" the voice was shrill as heads whipped to the cry. Dressed in a sports bra and shorts was the girl from earlier.

 _She's May?!_

A girl was pressed into the doorway, body shaking. She had a finger pointed at Pikachu.

"May!" Norman stood up, hands spread out wide. "May it's okay."

"We agree...we agree that...that...no." May shook her head back and forth. "We said...no."

"Pika?" Pikachu hopped onto the table, head tilted to the side. "Pika chu?"

May shrieked, her body moving farther away. Max plowed in, eyes wide as he noticed his shaking sister.

"May?"

"No more please," tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she pressed her hands against her head. "No. No! No!"

Caroline rushed over, hands outstretched. "I'm so sorry honey. I completely forgot. They aren't going to cause you harm."

"They?" May's eyes wandered to Dawn's Piplup, who was tight in Dawn's grasp.

"No! No! No!" May kept repeating the word as her body sunk to the ground. "Nononononono." Caroline caught her daughter in her arms and pressed her tight into her chest.

"May. Come back to me now. Come back please?"

"No!" May kicked out, her body shaking. "No. Please no."

"Max will you take Ash, Dawn, Brock to your room?" Norman looked panicked as he glanced at the kids. "I'm so sorry."

Max rushed over and grabbed Ash by the wrist. "Come on." Max's face was blank as he yanked the three guests out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" Dawn asked as they stepped into the hall. Max didn't respond as he lead the group up the stairs.

"What was that Max?" Brock asked as they climbed up the stairs, the cries of May still as loud and clear as they were in the dining room.

"My sister can't be around Pokemon anymore," Max said as they got to the top of the landing. "They terrify her."

"Why?" Ash asked as Max walked into his room. "Why do they all terrify her?"

"Pika!"

"Yeah, how can she be scared of all Pokemon? What can do that to a person?" Dawn said.

"Piplup!"

"I don't know," Max replied.

"How do you not know?" Brock walked over to Max. "Was she...was it a fear she's had since birth?"

"No." Max shook his head. "She was...it's a long story." Max sat down on his bed. "My parents are better at explaining it anyway. When she calms down I'm sure they'll tell you."


End file.
